


120: “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [120]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Breaking Things, F/M, Married Life, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	120: “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

**120: “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”**

* * *

"Hey babe!"

"Mommy!"

Buttercup didn't bother glancing up from the papers decorating her table, "Yes?" For a moment silence followed so Buttercup went right back to papers only to hear the shuffling of feet outside of her office study. "Butch don't just stand there like a weirdo. Bentley don't copy your father." Buttercup announced as she straightened up. Turning around she raised an eyebrow at the looks dancing on her husband and son faces.

"How would you feel if I something magically hit something at the exact moment I threw the football to Bentley who didn't try to catch it in the living room."

"That's not true mom! Dad threw the football to low!" Bentley argued.

"You should have caught it!"

Buttercup threw her hand up silencing both, "What did you break?"

Bentley and Butch looked at each other, "Dad broke the vase grandpa gave you last year." Brentley announced as he stepped back. Butch turned towards his son before his wife "Lies! He helped break and it even broke on my head!"

"You broke what?!?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

"I'm going to kill you!"


End file.
